Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Life and Death
by PikachuFanfiction
Summary: (Cont.) this is the first in a Trilogy which follows the adventures of Tommy - A Human who was mysteriously turnt into a Pikachu, Megan - A young Fennekin who wishes to be the best explorer ever and Sammy - A Chespin who is Megan's Best Friend and they both have a crush on Tommy, So join me as we follow their adventure in Friendship, Romance and Lot's of Mystery Dungeons.
1. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Bonjour to Mt. Bonjour! The Skiddo Rescue?!**

"Uhhh" Tommy groaned as he turned over in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table and his eyes widened in surprise and shock. It was 10:30, HE HAD SLEPT IN.

Tommy scrambled out of bed and rushed out the door, down the hallway and into the main room where all the guildmembers hang out and at the corner of his eye he could see Megan and Sammy looking at him with frustrated looks on their faces.

He ran over to where they were sitting and sat down next to Megan and laughed slightly as he said "Uhh Hey Guuuys aha"

"Don't Hey Guys us Mister, what time do you cal this?" an Annoyed Megan asked.

"Um 10:00?" Tommy answered.

Megan facepalmed "Well duh but it's late, we were supposed to start work AN HOUR AGO!"

"Uh she's right ya know Tommy, dont you remember we joined the Guild Yesterday"

Tommy gasped in shock as the realization hit him "Dear Arceus you're right, i forgot but why didnt either of you wake me up?"

"We tried to but no matter what we did you wouldnt wake up so we just gave up and now we're late" Megan groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Well that may be true but now we can make up for it, do you know where we get the requests?" Tommy asked them seriously.

"There's a Bulletin Board outside and it is full of job requests and they offer pretty good rewards" Sammy replied with a smile.

"Okay, let's go find a job then" Tommy confidently said.

and all 3 of them jumped into the head and cheered as they high fived each other "YEAH"

...

"mmmm..." Tommy wondered which request to do as he scanned all of the Job requests on the bulletin board and Sammy was right, they all offered pretty good rewards but suddenly out of nowhere a piece of paper flew down right next to him which he noticed, he picked it up and read it and gasped in astonishment at what it said.

"What'd you find?" Megan asked as she raised and eyebrow in confusion.

"Did you find a request we can do?" Sammy wondered as both of them looked over his shoulder and all 3 of them read what it said.

_**Dear Friendly Explorers**_

_**My Name is Skiddo, I am also an explorer like you and I live at Lucario's Guild... however the other day I got a request from a Pokemon on Mt Bonjour but it turned out to be a trick and the Pokemon turned out to be a Malamar and now the Malamar is holding me captive at the top of Mt Bonjour, I havent ate or drank in days and if this keeps up I will probably die so please I need your help... I-I have so much to live f-for and I have loads of friends a-at the g-guild and I-I j-just wanna go h-home...**_

_**From Skiddo**_

"OMG the Poor thing" A Sad Megan said as she started to Cry a little bit.

"This is not good at all, we have to save him RIGHT NOW" Tommy cried.

"RIGHT" His two friends replied in agreeement.

and with that the three Pokemon ran down the mountain and towards the crossroads, all 3 of them knew that they had to be quick and they couldnt waste any time at all.

Tommy suddenly stopped causing Megan and Sammy to raise their eyebrows in confusion at Tommy's weird actions, he turned to look at the two starter Pokemon.

"Shouldnt we get prepared?" Tommy wondered.

"WE DONT HAVE TIME TOMMY" Megan screamed in worry.

"Yes we have to hurry to Mt. Bonjour, we dont need to get prepared, we should be fine" Sammy laughed.

"You two are right... we're TEAM ACE and we can overcome ANYTHING" Tommy seriously said causing both of his friends to smile.

"That's the spirit" Megan said with a giggle at her crush's enthusiasm.

"You're awesome Tommy" Sammy beamed.

And at that moment Tommy, Megan and Sammy started to run as fast as they could down the road towards Mt. Bonjour which is where their next adventure awaits them.

...

"T-Tommy, We're lost arent we" Megan groaned.

They had finally reached Mt. Bonjour but they had one small little problem... they had NO idea where they were going.

"I retract the statement I said about you being Awesome Tommy..." Sammy sighed in exasperation.

Tommy sweatdropped "Fine, we're lost... it's not my fault that I forgot to bring the map... or at least I dont think so aha"

"Actually it is your fault since you're the team leader... according to the Explorers Rulebook The Leader of an Exploration Team must take full responsibility for any missing, forgotten or stolen possessions" Megan said with a cocky smirk causing her Pikachu friend to tense up.

Tommy didnt quite know what to say in response, he was a bit shocked and a little bit scared... Megan was right, it was all his fault for being so careless and forgetting something as simple as a map...

"So what do we now then?" Sammy wondered.

"I dont really kn-" Megan replied but before she could even finish what she was trying to say a fletchinder appeared out of nowhere and it didnt look too friendly...

"I think our answer has finally arrived" Megan smiled.

Sammy realized something "Hey Tommy, Fletchinder's a flying type right?"

"Huh? that's right" Tommy started with a nod before continuing "Why?"

"You're an Electric type so you have the advantage against it!" Sammy cried.

"You're right..." he said as he turned around to smile at the chespin before turning back to look at the bird Pokemon again "THUNDERBOLT"

It was a direct hit, the fletchinder fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes meaning it had fainted

"Well that was easy" Megan said with a giggle.

"Well done Tommy, maybe you are Awesome after all" Sammy cheered.

"... Not only that but I think I might know where Skiddo is." Tommy realized in astonishment.

He pointed up the slope that lead upwards and they saw an entrance to a cave at the top and he smiled at this.

"Wow, you're good" Megan said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she looked at her crush with lots of admiration and love in her eyes.

"I knew you'd figure it out Tommy" Sammy beamed.

Tommy blushed slightly "Awwww shucks, you guys are making me blush ahah"

_**I love it when he blushes, it's so cute hehe **_Megan thought to herself.

and so the team started running up the slope as fast as they could, along the way they encountered a few more wild Pokemon which they defeated with ease

and finally...

"Wooo, I'm beat" Sammy Panted in exhaustion after the long run up the extremely long and steep slope.

Tommy grinned "Yes but we've finally made it and I have a feeling we're not that far from where Skiddo is so we cant give up now."

"He's right ya know" the fennekin smiled at her exhausted best friend.

"Yeah you two are right... we're so close, do you reckon Skiddo is somewhere in this area then?"

"Well we are at the top of the mountain so yes... I dont know where else he could be" Tommy said witha confident look on his face.

But all of a sudden all 3 of them felt the ground below them rumble... like an earthquake, something strange was going on and Tommy could sense it.

A few seconds later the tremor stopped and they raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Was that an earthquake bu-but how's that possible, we arent on the ground, we're on a mountain and anyway we never get earthquakes in this area..." A Worried Megan cried.

"that wasnt an earthquake... I think I do know what it was though..." Tommy growled.

Sammy was getting more and more scared by the second "T-Tommy... what was it... what do you mean?"

"It must've been that Malamar Skiddo told us about!" Tommy told the two worried Pokemon with a serious look on his face. "We've gotta hurry"

Both Megan and Sammy nodded in agreement and with that the three explorers slowly and quietly entered the cave and they gasped at what was inside... the cave inside was huge... it was big enough for about 100 Pokemon Battles at once and it looked really ancient.

At the end of the cave they could see the exit to the cave... Skiddo was no where to be seen in the cave so Skiddo must be at the other side of the exit.

but before they could even take 1 step forward a mysterious squid like giant Pokemon jumped down in front of them causing the 3 heroes to jump in surprise at the sudden entrance of the scary looking Pokemon.

"W-Who are you" Tommy asked with a little whimper... Tommy was usually the brave one but there was something about the Pokemon that truly frightened him but he didnt know what it was.

The Pokemon Cackled evilly before replying in a dark scary voice "My name is MALAMAR and you must be Team Ace"

"Y-you're Malamar and how do you know who we are?" Tommy whimpered.

"Well you're famous and I, like everyone else knows who you are... in fact I've been expecting you!" Malamar Laughed.

"So you heard that we came here to save Skiddo?" Megan piped in... she was extremely frightened but she wouldnt let it get the best of her.

"You are correct little girl! But I will not allow you to trespass but dont worry once I defeat you you'll be joining your friend Skiddo and you'll remain here FOREVER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Malamar laughed Maniacally.

"You're a Monster!" Tommy scowled.

"Ha and i'm proud of it" The evil Pokemon replied with a smirk.

"Does making other Pokemon suffer really make you happy?" Sammy added as her whole body shook in fright.

Malamar turned to look at her causing her to tense up as he looked at her with an evil grin across his lips.

"Ahah funny you should say that because as a matter of fact it does" Malamar laughed evilly in delight.

"Grrrrr you make me sick" Tommy Growled.

"YEAH! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS UNACCEPTABLE" Megan Screamed furiously.

"If you want to save your "precious" little fweeeend you'll have to go through me first but being the big babies you are you'll just wimp out like the rest of the explorers I have killed" Malamar mocked.

"K-KIlled? you've killed explorers" Megan said as she started to tremble in fear.

"You're messed up in the head" Tommy growled in fury.

"If ya think you can take me on COME AT ME" Malamar roared so loudly it caused the entire cave to tremble.

"THUNDERBOLT" Tommy screamed shooting a lightning bolt at the enemy but it dodged the attack and Malamar cried "Poison Sting those brats" as it shot some needles of poison at Tommy, he tried to dodge but it was too fast for him to dodge and it struck him and it was the worst pain he had ever felt, it stung alot and the poor Pikachu fell to the ground writhing and squirming in pain from the powerful poision sting.

"TOMMY NOOOO!" Both Megan and Sammy cried with scared looks on their faces as they watched their best friend crying in pain...

"Heh Heh... it looks like you're through Tommy... PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOOM!" Malamar laughed maniacally as he picked up a shard of glass up from the ground and lifted it high up in the air above Tommy getting ready to stab him finishing him off causing Megan and Sammy to gasp in horror at what they were witnessing but suddenly out of nowhere...

"MYSTICAL FIRE" A Voice cried out of nowhere and suddenly out of nowhere a blast of fire was shot at the enemy Pokemon and it hit it directly incinerating the Malamar into flames causing Megan and Sammy to gasp in shock and disbelief before turning to look at who destroyed the Malamar with Mystical Fire... and they found themselves face to face with Delphox, Gardevoir and Gothitelle.

"T-The Psychic Wonders" Megan gaped in Awe and Amazement.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Sammy said with a look of pure disbelief.

"Well if it isnt Team Ace, we heard you were in trouble so we came as fast as we could" The Leader of The Team - Delphox said with a warm smile.

"Yeah but we have a problem... T-Tommy...!" Megan started to cry as she pointed towards Tommy's unmoving body.

Delphox, Gardevoir and Gothitelle looked towards where Megan pointed and they gasped in shock upon noticing his body...

"I-Is he dead?" Gardevoir wondered with a petrified look.

"No... he cant be" Delphox muttered as she ran to his body, he was slightly breathing which was a good sign but his face had turned purple and he was struggling to breath.

"This is bad, we need to get Tommy back to the guild so he can get medical treatment, if he isnt treated soon he might.. meet his fate" Delphox told them with a look of extreme worry on her face... "Megan, Sammy, go and find Skiddo!" She instructed!

"Right... he'll be okay wont he?" Megan sobbed.

Delphox smiled warmly at the fox Pokemon "No Need to Worry Dear, I'm sure he'll be fine"

"Pfft, Says the one who is more worried than any of us!" Gothitelle snorted.

"S-Shut up, I'm not worried, not at all" Delphox tried to deny but everyone knew she was worried.

"Hehe, right, c'mon Megan let's go and find Ski-" Sammy started but suddenly they heard a voice behind them... "H-Hello, are you Team Ace by any Chance" It said and with that all five Pokemon turned around to look behind them and spotted a little goat-like Pokemon.

"Hello, little one, are you Skiddo by any chance?" Sammy asked with a sweet smile on her face at the Pokemon.

"Y-Yes I am, y-you're my heroes arent you, Um I dont have anything to give you..." The Skiddo said in a shy voice.

"That's okay, we dont want a reward from you, your wellbeing is more important to us" Sammy beamed.

"Yeah, are you hurt anywhere?" Megan asked the Little Goat.

"No, I'm fine, Please take me home!" Skiddo asked shyly.

"Okay honey, come along then" Sammy smiled.

and with that the 2 Pokemon escorted the Skiddo out of the mountain, Delphox picked up Tommy and carried him all the way home in her arms with her team members in pursuit... Will Tommy Survive? What is the Secret of Mega Evolution? Find out in the next Chapter...!

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter - Kinapped!

While Sammy and Tommy are sleeping Megan decided to go for a walk and on the walk she is apprehended by Team Hydro who knock her out and take her back to their Castle, Sammy and Tommy notice that Megan has disappeared and get worried for her safety however they receive a letter from an Anonymous Source telling them to bring them 10, 000 Poké so Tommy and Sammy get the money and start heading up to the Castle!


	2. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Kinapped!

"Is he gonna be okay" Megan wondered with worry evident on her face.

"He'll be fine sweetheart" An Unsure Delphox replied giving the fennekin a fake smile.

Suddenly the door to the first aid room opened and Tommy appeared in the doorway smiling at everyone with Lucario right next to him, the both were beaming at the group and as soon as the Pikachu entered the room that they were all in, Megan got up and threw herself at Tommy locking him into a huge hug causing the Pikachu to blush heavily.

"Oh My Arceus, thank heavens you're okay Tommy, I was sick with worry… I-I thought I had lost you…" Megan told him with a look of relief as she reluctantly let go of him and smiled.

"Megan you shouldn't worry about me, I'm okay and I always will be as long as I've got such amazing friends like you lot I'll always be fine!" Tommy grinned at the fox.

"hehe aww, you're sweet" Megan said with a small giggle.

"Tommy's a very lucky Pokémon indeed, he had so much poison in him that if you had arrived a few minutes later than you did he wouldn't have made it, thank Arceus you arrived at the right time, we managed to extract all of the poison from his body, you all had good reason to be worried" Lucario said calmy as usual.

"Oh my" Sammy gasped in shock.

"It… was really that bad guildmaster?" A Surprised Tommy replied.

"Oh my, Yes!" Lucario confirmed.

"I-I didn't realize how lucky I am…" Tommy said as he started to cry in happiness.

…

That Night after the Psychic Wonders had left, Tommy, Megan and Sammy were all getting ready for bed and chatting happily to each other.

"Hey guys I need to be alone for a little bit so I'm gonna take a little walk near the lake for a little bit, is that okay with you two?" Megan asked her two bestest friends.

"Of course" Tommy beamed.

"Yeah, we all need to have thinking time" Sammy replied happily.

"Thanks so much guys, I'll be back before ya know it, byeeeee" The Fire Type said with a giggle and a wink and with that she left the room humming a tune as she walked down the hallway, out the front door of the guild, down the hill and finally….

She arrived at the Lake, it looked so beautiful in the moonlight so she sat at the edge of the riverbank and looked at her reflection in the water… She loved Tommy but she didn't know quite how to make him understand that, whatever she did he just wouldn't see it…

"Why does he have to be so dense, why can't he see how I feel, why can't he feel the same way I feel for him, why won't he understand h-how much I love him" Megan asked herself as she started to cry, her tears splashed on the water below her, she kept asking herself this question but she just couldn't find the answer.

"hehehe, so… we meet again… MEG!" She heard a voice say behind her, she turned around and found herself face to face with the Pokémon she really didn't want to see right now.

"Bubbles! What do you want? And where are your cronies?!" Megan said with a growl.

"OH, How Insulting, you think of us as Cronies?!" She heard another voice say.

And after saying that, Bubbles' 'Cronies' – Greninja and Frogadier jumped down next to Bubbles' giving Megan malicious and evil looks.

"Alright what do you idiots want this TIME? I'm not scared of you, you cant hurt me because if you do you'll have to answer to Tommy!" Megan snarled at the trio.

"Mwahahaha, that's all part of our plan" Greninja laughed.

"Yeah haha, now you're gonna really pay this time!" Frogadier said with a smirk.

"Bubbles NOW!" Greninja Shouted.

"Right Boss!" Bubbles said with a mischevious look on his face as he pulled out a remote with a red button on it and he smashed his paw onto the button and before she knew what was happening she found herself tied up and blindfolded.

"W-What's happening… T-Tommy help me!" Megan screamed but no one heard… her scream.

…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Tommy slowly started to open his eyes as he heard his alarm ring, it was 8am and he had remembered to set his alarm, he wasn't late getting up today in fact he was early and he was pretty proud of himself for that.

He got up and stretched and yawned before turning to wake Sammy up, she wasn't easy getting up at all, it took him HALF an hour to wake his lazy friend up, after she woke up Tommy turned to face Megan's bed however… Megan wasn't in it!

"Sammy we've got a problem, Megan's disappeared!" Tommy told his Chespin friend with worry.

"Are you sure? Maybe she just went for a walk before we woke up!" Sammy replied, she was starting to get worried too but she didn't know if she should be.

"I hope you're right Sammy… I've never told anyone this before but without Megan I'm nothing… I love her!" Tommy told her shyly as a blush slowly crept onto his face "Don't tell her I told you this!"

"Awww, I feel the same way about her, I couldn't imagine my life without her so both of us have reason to be worried but before we go and do something that will probably be very dangerous and extremely risky let's go and ask the Guildmaster!" Sammy said with a small smile and a blush.

And with that the two Pokémon ran out of their room as fast as they could, down the hallway, into the main room and before they knew it they had arrived at the door of the Guldmaster's room.

Tommy knocked once and shouted inside "Hey Sir, are you in there, we need to ask you something!"

The door slowly opened and Lucario's head appeared in the gap in the door "Yes, what is it? Wasn't there another one of you?"

"Well that's the thing, we don't know where Megan has gone, she has… well… disappeared, b-but we don't know where to... last time we saw her was last night when she told us she was gonna go for a walk by the lake, we haven't seen her since!" Tommy told the Aura Pokémon with a sad look on his face.

Lucario gasped in shock at what Tommy had just told him "Oh No, this isn't good, this could mean only one thing… it's said mysterious characters have been appearing in these areas and Pokemon have gone missing, the friends of these Pokémon receive anonymous letters so they go to a dark castle and are never seen again…"

"D-do you really think she's been taken by these bad guys?" Sammy wondered, getting more scared by the minute.

"It's very possible" Lucario sadly told them.

"But, who could these Pokémon Be… that's what I'd like to know" Tommy was so confused right now.

Lucario sighed "No one knows, if I knew I'd take them on myself but I don't unfortunately, wait a minute hang on, I'm gonna help you figure this one out, we still haven't received the letter from this anonymous source"

And so Lucario opened the door, exited the room and closed the door behind him before heading down to the Main room with the Pikachu and the Chespin, as soon as they entered the room they turned to sit on the Sofa's and all 3 of them were worried even Lucario and they had never seen him worried about something before.

"Are you okay" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I am fine thanks" Lucario sighed.

"You don't look it"

"Neither do you"

"Touché" Tommy laughed softly.

Suddenly out of nowhere a letter flew down from above and landed on Tommy's lap causing Lucario and Sammy to gasp in shock, it was the letter they had all been dreading…

"Go on then, read it, we wanna know what it says!" A teary Sammy said as she started to cry a little.

**Dear Puny, Idiotic Team Ace**

**We have your beloved Megan captive, if you want to see her alive again bring 10,000 Poké to Our Castle located near Destiny Town on a very dark mountain, you've been to this Castle before, if you can gather up the money somehow we'll let you all go free, no deaths, no injury, you'll all be free to go however if you cannot pay us then you will never see her again and the consequences for you will be SEVERE!**

**From Your Worst Nightmare!**

"That's awful, how could they do this to such a sweet and innocent girl! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" Sammy shouted in anger.

"These Pokémon are disgusting, they have no dignity or respect, THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Lucario Roared

Sammy noticed that Tommy was still sat down staring at the letter with no expression on his face, he didn't seem angry or sad or fazed at all by any of this which seemed unusual for Tommy.

"Tommy, aren't you angered at all by any of this?" Sammy asked the Pikachu confusedly

Tommy turned around to look at her and smiled "Nope"

Sammy gasped in horror, had he really just smiled especially when their best friend had been kidnapped, that seemed very unlike Tommy and Sammy was starting to get worried about Tommy also.

"B-But why? Our Best Friend has been kidnapped and all you can do is smile?"

Tommy laughed at this "it's not that, it's just haha… these idiots really think they can get away with this haha, how stupid are they, Team Hydro are so dumb it's unbelievable, In fact a Psyduck's smarter than them hahahahahaha"

"W-Wait... Team Hydro wrote this letter? They're the ones who kidnapped Megan?" Sammy gasped in shock and surprise at how quickly Tommy had figured it out.

"Yep"

"May I ask, who are Team Hydro?" Lucario asked the two with a confused expression on his face.

"Team Hydro are this team of Bad Guys who always like to cause trouble for everybody. Me, Megan and Tommy have fought them Several Times now and we always beat them" Sammy explained.

"I see, so they're not very smart?" Lucario replied.

"Nope, hahahahaha they're idiots" Tommy laughed even more. "And I know exactly what Castle they're talking about but first before we leave we need to find 10,000 Poké which might be pretty difficult"

Lucario beamed "No Worries, I'll get it for you, remember I am pretty rich"

Tommy laughed "So is Megan"

"Really?"

"Yep"

And with that Lucario disappeared for a few minutes so Sammy and Tommy stayed seated on the Sofa thinking to themselves, Sammy was absolutely sick with worry but Tommy remained Cool and Collected, he knew Team Hydro had no chance against him, he had beaten them so many times before, this was going to be Easy!

After a few minutes of waiting Lucario was back and he was holding a briefcase which presumably had the money in it so he handed it to Tommy who gave the Guildmaster a Smile and with that Tommy and Sammy jumped up, ran out the front door, down the mountain and were on their way to save their best friend.

Meanwhile at the Castle…

"Grrr, let me out, let me out!" Megan growled.

"Heh no chance babe" Bubbles smirked.

"Don't you dare call me that!" She snarled back.

"Whatever, your little friends should be here soon to save you and as soon as they arrive we'll kill them in battle mwahahaha!" Bubbles laughed hysterically with an evil grin still on his face.

Megan gasped "No please don't kill them, they're my friends, I'll do anything!" Megan sighed as she gave in.

"As much as that sounds very pleasing I unfortunately have to decline, you three have been giving me too much trouble and as soon as the two twerps are dead you'll die too!" Bubbles replied.

"NO, YOU CAN'T! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" A Frightened Megan screamed at the Bubble Frog Pokémon.

"Hahahaha, I already have" Bubbles smirked maliciously at her.

"Yeah so keep your trap shut" Greninja commanded.

**Oh no, what do I do now, Tommy and Sammy are probably on their way but this is just a trap, I have a bad feeling about this, I'm sorry, I caused this! **Megan thought to herself as tears started to fall from her eyes and she started to cry a little.

…

"THERE IT IS!" Tommy shouted loudly as him and his friend finally reached the top of the mountain and right in front of them, there it was… Team Hydro's Castle!

"Yes, we've finally made it, now we can save the day! Yay!" Sammy cheered in happiness.

"Megan we're coming to save you" Tommy said with a small smile.

And with that our young friends have finally arrived at Team Hydro's Castle, Will they be able to defeat Team Hydro, Rescue Megan and Save the Day? Find out Next Time… as the Journey Continues!

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter – A Negotiation of Things to Come!

Following on from the last Chapter, Tommy and Sammy have finally arrived at Team Hydro's Castle, however it turns out to all be a trap and the Pikachu and his Chespin friend soon find themselves locked in a heart-pounding battle for their lives… will they survive or will they die?

**Well that was quite a surprising Chapter, what is Megan's fate, is this the end of Team Ace as we know it? Well I can't tell you the answer just yet but one thing's for sure there is a lot more to come in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one bye **


	3. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – A Negotiation of Things to Come!

Previously…  
Megan got kidnapped by the evil Team Hydro once again. Tommy, Sammy and the Guildmaster were sent a letter from them and were told to bring 10,000 to their castle, little do they know that this is all a setup and Team Hydro have worse intentions rather than just accept the money and give Megan back, will the Pikachu and his Chespin friend be able to save Megan in time or will this be their final battle?!

"We're finally here, hold on Megan because Tommy's on his way!" Tommy exclaimed as him and his friend stood in front of the towering Castle, Sammy was gaping in awe at the size of the place.

"Wow, what an awesome place, I bet they have a food storage the size of Mars here" Sammy squealed in excitement at the prospect.

"Do you ever think about anything else apart from your stomach Sam?" Tommy asked.

Sammy thought to herself for a second before replying "Well umm… I think about hunky boys with such charming smiles and also boyfriends and dates and romance and well anything to do with guys!"

Tommy fell down anime style straight to the floor, face as red as a cherry "I Swear most girls think about stuff like that too but m-me… I'm a guy and I am not interested in girls at all ha ha.."

"Are you alright Tommy?" Sammy asked with a slight giggle

Tommy jumped up from the ground suddenly as the realization hit him "Never better Sammy, now c'mon we don't have much time, we have to go find where Megan is so we can save her before she gets hurt and as explorers we cannot let that happen"

"Right!" Sammy nodded in agreement.

And with that the two young explorers entered the dark and gloom castle unaware of Team Hydro's true intentions.

"Whoa… this hallway is massive but its so dark, I'm kinda scared" an unsure Sammy said with a bit of a scared look on her face as they began walking down the huge hallway.

"It's okay Sammy, nothing's gonna attack us here ya know, this hallway's completely empty" Tommy said with a little laugh "besides even if there was, I'd protect you"

"R-Really?" Sammy drew a tear.

"Of course" Tommy replied with a cheeky grin.

**Wow, he's so brave and sweet, no one's ever said that to me, ohh I love him so much… but does he even feel the same way I do?** Sammy thought to herself beginning to blush a little bit.

Sammy tried to hide it from Tommy but unfortunately for her Tommy turned to look at her and even more unfortunate for her he did notice the fact that her whole face had turned a deep shade of red.

"Sammy are you feeling alright, you seem to be blushing a lot today…" Tommy said slowly almost like he knew why she was blushing.

"Ummm uhhhhh, no reason" Sammy said quickly as she had started to blush even more.

"Huh?" Tommy blinked.

Out of the corner of her eye Sammy noticed a door straight ahead, that meant it'd be the perfect opportunity to change the subject before he could figure it out.

"Look Tom there's a door just ahead of us, I think Meg might be in there" Sammy pointed for the Pikachu to turn around which he did and he saw she was right, there was no doubt that Megan was right.

"You're right Sammy, Good Work but if Megan's in there then I have no doubt in my mind that Team Hydro are in there too with her so we need to be careful, who knows what kind of tricks they'll try and pull… well what are we waiting for, come on!" Tommy exclaimed with a slight look of excitement on his face.

And so Tommy zoomed towards the door sparing not a single glance back.

"Hey Tommy wait up for me!" Sammy cried out as she ran after him.

The two pokemon ran into the room and the moment they arrived in the room they immediately saw that Megan was sat in a cage at the end of the room, she looked sad but there was no sign of Team Hydro, they were nowhere to be seen which seemed strange…

"HEY MEG, GUESS WHOOOOOO?!" Tommy shouted down the hall and the moment she heard his voice she tensed up and looked around to see him and Sammy standing in the middle of the room grinning at her.

"Tommy, don't come any closer… please…" Megan cried looking like se was almost on the verge of tears.

"Why? We've come to save you silly." Tommy replied with little laugh

"Yeah, we're your best friends in the whole wide world Meggy" Sammy smiled.

"You don't understand…" Megan said with a sad look on her face.

Tommy frowned "Don't understand what Meggo?"

Megan sighed sadly "Listen you have to leave now, this has all been a setup, Team Hydro have been playing tricks on you and you guys have been playing along and if you don't leave right now they'll kill you and I won't let that happen, yes I realize I am as good as dead but I'd rather die than see you two get killed, I could never forgive myself if that were to happen…"

Tommy clenched his fists in frustration "LISTEN HERE MEGAN IF YOU DIED WE WOULD NEVER FORGIVE OURSELVES EITHER SO NO WE WONT LEAVE CAUSE WE WOULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN, WE'RE STRONGER THAN THOSE BASTARDS COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!" He screamed at the top of his voice causing Sammy to jump in fright and Megan to sigh even louder.

"B-But Tommy…" Megan started but Tommy cut her off before she could even say anything

"No buts Megan, the reason we came here to save you, the reason why we put all our effort into coming here to find you is because me and Sammy, we both love you, especially me, I have never trusted or cared about someone so much in my life before, you are an amazing Pokémon Meg and it hurts me seeing you locked in a cage like this, Team Hydro will pay… this time they've gone too far, this is absolutely unforgivable!" Tommy said, his face red with anger.

"Oh Tommy…" Megan said starting to smile slightly with a tiny hint of a blush.

"Hahahaha" they heard someone laugh, the three all looked around but there was no sign of anyone there…

"Who's there?" Tommy shouted face becoming redder and fists starting to clench

"Awe looks like your boyfriend has arrived and wow what a touching, heartfelt speech that was" another voice said.

Tommy's and Megan's faces both went completely red as they shouted simultaneously "He's not my boyfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!"

"GRRR SHOW YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!" Sammy screamed at the top of her voice, the loudest and most angriest scream she could muster.

"Fine suit yourselves meheheh" yet another voice said with a cackle.

Megan looked up and gasped in fright "THEY'RE UP ON THE CEILING!" She screamed.

And before they could even look up, the three evil Pokemon jumped down in front of them smirking… they looked satisfied?

**Prepare for brand new trouble! **\- Greninja

**We are new and improved, on the double! **\- Frogadier

**To make sure little twerps stay out of the way! **\- Greninja

**And keeping our worst enemies always at bay! **– Frogadier

**To denounce all evils that include truth and love!** \- Greninja

**To extend our reaches to the darkness above! **– Frogadier

**Epic Warrior Greninja! **\- Greninja

**Unstoppable Samurai Frogadier! **\- Frogadier

**Team Hydro is blasting off at the speed of light! **\- Greninja

**Surrender now or you're in for the ultimate fight! **\- Frogadier

**Bubbles THAT'S RIGHT! **– Bubbles

"TEAM HYDRO!" Tommy and Sammy cried.

"Hello Tommy and Sammy long time no see hehehe" Bubbles said with a cocky smirk.

"Missed us?" Frogadier asked sarcastically.

"Not particularly No" a frightened Sammy replied.

"So I See you brought the money with you, hand it over and you can have your precious Megan back all safe and sound however if you fail to co-operate with us you wont know what's coming to you" Instructed Greninja.

"Don't give it to them, its all a trap, even if you give it to them they wont hand me over and they'll just kill you anyway" Megan cried out.

Bubbles walked over to the cage and grimaced at her causing her to step back "Here's a novel idea, how about you shut YOUR Trap you little bitch!"

"I will never listen to you…" Megan snarled.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE YOU JERK, COME DOWN HERE AND FACE US LIKE A MAN!" Tommy shouted at the evil Pokemon who was trying to intimidate his friend.

"Hehe… really? Give us what we want then, what Megan said is true, we weren't planning on giving her back to you just like that, yes we deceived you however if you hand over the money and then defeat us in a Pokemon battle I promise you can have her back so what do you say? You and Sammy VS Me, Frogadier and Greninja!" Bubbles smirked.

"Fine, I accept your challenge and here's your money…" Tommy started before throwing the briefcase into Greninja's arms and then continued "So I'll fight you Bubbles and Sammy can take care of your henchmen"

"But I Can't possibly defeat two Pokemon at once…" Sammy replied looking unsure.

Tommy smiled "You can, I know you can, I believe in you Sammy!"

"Nice advice from your friend, you should be grateful twerpette" Bubbles smirked.

"So are you ready for your final battle twerps, looks like your adventure is about to come to an end MWAHAHAHAHAHA" Greninja laughed maniacally.

"That will never happen!" Tommy growled in anger.

"Right lets do this AQUA JET!" Bubbles shouted.

Tommy swiftly dodged out of thro way before the powerful jet of water could hit him "THUNDERBOLT" Tommy screamed releasing a strong bolt of electrical energy towards the water type but Bubbles had other ideas.

"QUICK ATTACK" Bubbles shouted moving out of the way faster than a jet plane before the Thunderbolt could hit him.

"WATER PULSE" He heard Bubbles shout behind him and before he could even turn to look around behind him he felt the attack hit him directly making him shout in pain as it took a massive amount of damage on him and the attack sent him flying to the ground causing a small explosion.

"TOMMY NOOOO! Both Sammy and Megan screamed as they watched their friend hit the cold hard floor.

"Err Twerpette why are you just standing there, we're supposed to be battling too" Frogadier said with an evil look.

"Um Yeah ya see… about that…" Sammy started as she began to backtrack into the corner causing her two enemies to laugh hysterically at her actions.

"Awe what's the matter? Too Scared?!" Frogadier mocked.

"Yeah you chicken!" Greninja grinned.

"I'm not a chicken…" Sammy replied with her face going red.

Tommy slowly started to slowly lift his head, his vision was slightly blurry but out of the corner of his eye he could see Sammy being cornered by Greninja and Frogadier causing him to gasp in shock.

"Sammy fight back, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! YOU NEED TO UNLEASH YOUR FULL POWER, I HAVE FAITH IN YOU, UNLEASH THE TRUE POWER OF SAMMY AND SHOW THEM HER HIDDEN POWER NOOOOOOOW!" Tommy shouted louder than he had ever shouted before.

Sammy's body started to glow green as she shut her eyes and concentrated all of her energy into releasing her real power, her entire body shone in a brilliant bright light, the kind of light none of them had ever seen before.

"WATER GUN" Frogadier cried.

"HYDRO PUMP" Greninja screamed.

But before they could send out their attacks Sammy opened her eyes as she was completely enveloped in rhea blinds green light and then…

"OVERGROW… DOUBLE ENERGY BALL!" Sammy cried out loudly as she jumped into the air and shot towards her foes and before they could do anything it hit them directly sending them flying to the back of the room and crashed into the hard wall, after hitting it they fell down to the floor and with swirling their eyes they had been defeated.

"Wow, so powerful, I never knew she had it in her…" Megan quietly muttered underfed her breath, her eyes wide open in awe.

"I knew you could do it Sammy!" Tommy beamed.

Sammy's face went completely red in embarrassment before smiling slightly at him "Yeah, t-thanks hehe"

"Impressive" Tommy heard his enemy say from behind him.

Tommy whirled around to look at him and smiled "Well look who's got the advantage now ha!"

Bubbles snorted "This doesn't mean you've won yet, you still have to defeat me!"

"With pleasure!" Tommy said before charging towards the Water Type and cried "Now ELECTRO BALL!"

Bubbles tried to move out of the way but the attack was too fast for him to dodge and it him in the stomach powerfully, he had never felt so much pain in this life and it sent him flying to the back of the wall causing an explosion of dust and rubble.

"Is that the best you can do?" Bubbles said with a cocky smirk.

"You wanna see better? I'll give you better, its time to finish this! THUNDERBOLT!" Tommy shouted

"I don't think so!" Bubbles replied as he jumped into the air above Tommy and landed behind him and before he could even defend himself Bubbles shouted "HYDRO PUMP!"

Tommy turned to look around at his worst enemy and the first thing he saw was a huge blast of water and it hit him directly causing him even more damage as it sent him crashing to the ground and he hit the floor with even greater impact than he did before.

Bubbled smirked in satisfaction "Heh that was easy pfft HA what a weakling…"

Tommy slowly tried to get up however the pain was too much for him and he collapsed again "Grrr I won't let you win, not now, not ever…"

"Ha, well it looks like I already have, I'm not the same old Bubbles you once knew, there's no way you can win now!" Bubbles replied with an evil grin on his face.

"No, do you really think I'd come alone?" Tommy said starting to smile a bit.

"Huh? Why are you smiling?! You've lost and there's no one else here apart from Me, You, Frogadir, Greninja and the Twerpe—" but before Bubbles could continue sell of a sudden the door to the room burst open and the first thing that Bubbles saw was a huge blast of fire and it hit him completely devoured him burning him to a crisp and causing Frogadier and Greninja to wake up and upon seeing Bubbles being charred they got up immediately and ran to him.

"Bubbles are you okay" Greninja asked with a hint of worry in his voice as he slowly shook his friend who had fainted trying to wake him up.

"He'll be okay… in Prison" they heard a voice say behind them, they turned around and upon turning around their worst fears were confirmed… Standing in front of them were…

DELPHOX AND THE PSYCHIC WONDERS!

"Hey Delphox I see you guys finally arrived, took you long enough" Tommy beamed at the Fire Type Explorer as he got up off the ground brushing the dust off of his fur.

"Oh sorry about that, me and the girls were trying to find out where the remote controller for the TV had gone and we discovered someone stupidly put it in the fridge, I really apologize for all this" Delphos said with a short sigh.

"Its fine really, at least you found It haha" Tommy said with a slight laugh.

"That's true, anyway…" Delphox began before turning her attention back to the 3 criminals in front of them "Team Hydro you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Megan, you have the right to remain silent!"

Bubbles opened his eyes immediately at that moment and started laughing evilly "NEVER, You'll never take us alive!"

"If you try to resist arrest we will have no choice but to use force!" Gardevoir exclaimed.

"I don't care, we're still not gonna give ourselves up!" Bubbles replied.

"Fine… if Force is needed so be it! MYSTICAL FIRE LETS GO NOOOOOW" Delphos screamed.

And with that she shot another but much more powerful blast at the three criminals hitting them directly sending them flying to the ceiling and it the impact was so powerful thatthey crashed through the roof and into the sky.

Bubbles sighed "We were so close too"

"We always fail, some things never change" Greninja groaned.

"Well there's always next time…" Frogadier added.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN" the three Pokemon screamed as they flew into the distance.

…

"Well I didn't get to arrest them this time… dangit, they got away again" Delphos sighed in disappointment.

"Well there's always next time" Sammy said with a smile.

"She's right ya know" Gardevoir Piped in.

"Yeah I know, you're right, anyway lets go and let Megan out, what a horrible thing Team Hydro did, I didn't even think they were this bad but I guess they're capable of anything alright MYSTICAL FIRE!" Delphox exclaimed.

She waved her wand and a blast of fiery energy was releasedout of it and it hit the cage door with a massive impact blasting it open much to a pleases Megan as she ran out of it and towards Tommy and tackled him into a hug causing his face to go red in embarrassment.

"Oh Tommy thank you so much, I thought I'd never get out of there, I was so scared and you were so brave, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you, Sammy was right, you two are my best friends in the whole wide world" Megan sobbed crying into his fur still hugging him.

"You're welcome, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you Meg" Tommy said grinning at his foxy friend.

"Really" Megan asked as she reluctantly let go of him.

"Yep, I mean it" Tommy beamed.

"Awww you're so sweet Tommy hehe" Megan giggled as she blushed even more at this.

"Megan are you okay?" Sammy asked her best friend.

"Yep I am now"

"Its good to see you all together and happy again" Delphox beamed at the three Pokemon all smiling and chatting happily.

Megan turned around and smiled at Delphox "Thanks to you too Delphox, you were amazing as always"

"No Problem, anyway me and the girls have to get going now, there's another job we have to get to now, we hope we can meet you guys again soon" Delphox said as the three experienced explorers waved goodbye to the three Pokemon and with that they took their leave much to a disappointed Megan.

"Why did they have to leave so soon… I was gonna ask them ofvthey wanted to come round for Tea sometime" Megan sighed in dismay.

"It's okay Megan, we'll see them again soon and you can ask them then" Tommy said cheerfully.

"Yeah maybe we should start heading home too" Sammy piped up.

"Yeah you're right we should go, EVERYONE'S waiting for us back in Destiny Town, c'mon!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly.

"I suppose you guys are right, I can't wait to get back to Destiny Town so I can see everyone" Megan cheered.

And so with yet another mission completed Tommy and Sammy have managed to save their best friend Megan, what awaits them in Destiny Town? Well all will be revealed next time as the Journey Continues.

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter – A Heartwarming Homecoming!

Team Ace arrive back in Destiny Town where they are greeted by all their friends who congratulate them on their safe return back home so the entire guild organise a celebration party for Team Ace celebrating theIr defeat of Team Hydro and their safe return home…

**Well that was really something, we finally saw Team Ace have their first big battle with Team Hydro and Megan is all safe now, in the next chapter It's party time for Team Ace as the whole guild celebrate their Homecoming… sorry for the long wait but the wait was worth it in the end**

**Thanks ~ UPF1**

**Please remember to fav, follow and review ~**


	4. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – A Heartwarming Homecoming!**

"woo we're finally back guys, home sweet home" Tommy beamed as they walked into the town square however….

"Its rather quiet…" Sammy whispered to her two best friends.

There was not a single Pokémon in site, the shops were empty and the square was quieter than a library, there was nothing but silence…

"W-where is everyone? It was busy when we left" Megan said starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should just return to the guild, who knows maybe everyone's there?" A Confused Tommy said faking a laugh.

"WHAT? The whole town? Are you dumb? Why would the entire town go there?!" Megan facepawed.

"Ya never know Megan, maybe they're holding a town meeting or something" Sammy piped in looking just as confused as Tommy and Megan.

"Let's go find out guys" Tommy said getting a little excited.

Our friends have finally returned to Destiny Town after a long mission and they couldn't be any happier but where is everyone at the moment?

"SURPRISE!"

"Ehhhh? What's going on?" A Started Tommy said as they entered the guild and everyone in town was here, Tommy had been right all along but why. The whole guild was decorated in Banners saying Welcome Home Team Ace and the floor was covered in Balloons, in fact there was even a dance floor and music was playing and lots of little tables and chairs scattered around the room.

"Glad you could join the Party" Lucario beamed as he approached the three Pokémon.

"What is all this?" Megan asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, Colour me confused" Tommy added.

"As the Guildmaster of this Guild here in Destiny Town, I'd just like to say welcome home Team Ace and since you left we were busy ourselves preparing this Party just for you, my friends and I knew you'd win anyway, nothing can get past you can it?" Lucario replied happily.

"You did this all just for us?" Sammy asked smiling a little bit.

"Exactly after all the hard work you've done well, you deserve it" Lucario said smiling even brighter.

"Wow, this is awesome" a starry eyed Tommy grinned.

"Yup, I agree there" Megan nodded in response.

"and there's a buffet table TOOOOO?, this is my kind of Party!" Sammy exclaimed excitedly as she noticed the table filled with food at the end of the room.

"Well what are you all waiting for, help yourselves and PARTAAAAY!" Lucario boomed and with that the party went underway.

A Few hours later…

The Party was still going, everyone was happy and smiling and Sammy was STILL eating, Tommy was on the dance floor dancing like a complete idiot but Megan…

"Why wont Tommy just see… how much I love him, how is he so dense…. Why wont he understand how I feel…. I just wanna be with him more than anything and…." Megan said to herself, starting to cry slightly looking down at the floor as she was sat down at a table "…I wish I could tell him how I feel".

"Hey, you okay?" she heard someone say from behind, she turned around only to see Tommy standing their smiling.

"Oh hi Tommy" Megan mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked looking a little worried.

"Umm nothing" Megan denied, her face going a little bit red.

"If there was nothing wrong why are you crying" Tommy smirked.

Megan blushed in embarrassment at this as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes "Ya know, just thinking about stuff… personal stuff ya know"

"I see, so erm I was wondering if you'd Like to dance, we are best friends and I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for our Team" Tommy grinned cheekily.

"O-okay, I'd love that" Megan's face went red in a matter of only seconds.

Tommy grabbed her paws and brought her over to the dance floor, Megan was still blushing heavily at the very contact and they begun dancing slowly to the song that was currently playing… Megan couldn't believe what was happening, she had never been so happy in her entire life, it was absolutely magical and she never wanted it to end.

"I'm just so glad your safe again, Team Ace wouldn't be the same without you" Tommy told her causing her to blush even more, she felt like her head was about to set fire, that's how much she was blushing.

"T-thanks you" She said quietly.

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud thud causing everyone to turn around to see who it was.

3 familiar Pokémon walked through the doorway… a Froakie, Frogadier and Greninja…. Tommy, Megan and Sammy all gasped in shock...

"Ugh where are we?" Bubbles asked his two team mates who shook their heads.

Tommy let go of Megan at once and approached the three evildoers "HEY YOU, YOU HAVE NERVE TO SHOW YOUR FACES TO ME AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!"

Team Hydro tensed up as they looked the Pikachu in the eyes… Tommy was not amused at all.

"T-twerp?" Bubbles gasped.

"What's going on here, who are these Pokémon?" Lucario asked looking at them with confusion evident on his face.

"These clowns are bad news, it's Team Hydro!" Tommy growled in fury.

"So you're the ones who took Megan captive and put Tommy and Sammy through pain?!" Lucario snarled in anger as he clenched his fists.

"Maybe that's true… Maybe it's not" Frogadier smirked.

"I DON'T ALLOW CRIMINALS LIKE YOU THREE SCUMBAGS INTO MY GUILD!" Lucario roared, he was absolutely furious.

"W-well you see… hehe…" Bubbles started taking a step back.

"AURA SPHERE" Lucario boomed as he released a ball of energy and shot it towards them hitting them before they could do anything and were blasted off out the door and far away into the distance.

""Wow, you're awesome" Tommy said looking impressed.

"That was too easy, what a bunch of fools, criminals like them make me furious" Lucario growled at the very thought of them.

The party kept going all night long until about 2am and it was time for bed, it had been one fantastic night for the entire guild and the town.

"Well I guess its time to hit the hay" Sammy yawned, she looked exhausted.

"Yeah" Tommy agreed.

"Uh-huh, the food was good too especially the…" Megan started

"…Chocolate~" Megan and Sammy finished the sentence together and started to giggle.

Tommy facepawed at this with a sigh "Girls"

And so after an exciting night our heroes are all tuckered out, what awaits them next? Well we'll find out as the Adventure continues…

To Be Continued…

**Next Chapter - The Secret of Dawn Mountain!**

**Lucario gives Team Ace a new mission to go up to a Mountain called Dawn Mountain where a special stone is said to be located…**


End file.
